Various attachments for conventional lawn mowers and the like are known and exemplified in the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,236,037 Porterfield 3,531,922 Hansen 3,782,085 Parker et al 4,170,099 Owens 4,453,372 Remer ______________________________________
Some of these patents, such as the Owens U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,099, show a vertically disposed, flailing disc which can be raised to an inoperative position, but its drive depends on the presence of a horizontal flailing disc which cannot be raised. In the Remer U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,372 a flexible, cable type drive is used to drive the edger or trimmer, which is movable from an operating position to a disengaged position on a multi-positional boom via a ball and socket mounting arrangement.